<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A sudden craving for avocados (at law) by wawalux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898314">A sudden craving for avocados (at law)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawalux/pseuds/wawalux'>wawalux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More words than work [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Romance, Awesome Foggy Nelson, Best Friends, Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foggy Nelson &amp; Karen Page Friendship, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt Foggy Nelson, Just Friends, M/M, Male Friendship, Matt Murdock &amp; Foggy Nelson Friendship, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson at Columbia, Minor Foggy Nelson/Marci Stahl, Minor Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, Multi, POV Foggy Nelson, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance, Words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawalux/pseuds/wawalux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy is not gay. He isn’t.</p><p>Foggy is sunshine and junk food and so many family members that his father’s butcher shop buzzes like a beehive on Sundays. Foggy is cheesy movies and cheesier jokes and laughter that comes from the belly. Foggy is Mario Kart and jellybeans and lightsaber fights with paper straws.</p><p>Foggy is into girls. Completely. Punjabi-learning committed to loving their gender. But how can he not die a little when he hears the toe-curling way that Matt says his name? </p><p>Foggy is not gay. He really really isn’t. He is just a little bit (a lot) in love with Matt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin "Foggy" Nelson &amp; Karen Page, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Karen Page, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson &amp; Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>More words than work [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A sudden craving for avocados (at law)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologise in advance because I don't even know what this is. If nothing else, procrastination at its best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foggy is not gay. He isn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Foggy is sunshine and junk food and so many family members that his father’s butcher shop buzzes like a beehive on Sundays. Foggy is cheesy movies and cheesier jokes and laughter that comes from the belly. Foggy is Mario Kart and jellybeans and lightsaber fights with paper straws.</p><p> </p><p>Foggy is into girls. Completely. Punjabi-learning committed to loving their gender. But how can he not die a little when he hears the toe-curling way that Matt says his name?</p><p> </p><p>Foggy is not gay. He really <em>really</em> isn’t. He is just a little bit (a lot) in love with Matt.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Foggy is not much to look at, he knows that. The Nelson clan is cursed with tongues of gold and pudgy blurry edges that only look good when you squint. But their hearts are warm and if you walk close enough, you find yourself basking in their rays like a cat curling up in the sun.</p><p> </p><p>At least Matt doesn’t know, because Matt can’t see. And Foggy doesn’t care, he does enough looking for the both of them. Still, it’s a funny thing, the way Matt watches him. It feels like nobody has ever really seen Foggy before.</p><p> </p><p>Foggy hopes that whatever Matt sees is enough.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Matt is like a maze, with layers, and walls, and prickly edges and soft, warm, gooey cookie-dough rewards scattered in between like breadcrumbs. Matt is beautiful and Foggy tries not to stare as he navigates their new friendship.</p><p> </p><p>He tries harder on those days that Matt is shut tighter than a bad clam. He hopes his inappropriate wit can skirt through the cracks and prize him open.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he manages, sometimes he doesn’t. But when he does, Matt shines so bright that Foggy is afraid he will burn.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He almost tells him, in those nights where he has the power of the eel. He almost does.</p><p> </p><p>They play pool and drink too much and Foggy glows, he can’t help it. They are Maverick and Goose again, two wounded ducklings against the world. And if they stay long enough, if they drink enough, Matt may just do that little skippety-skip of joy as he walks with his hand on Foggy’s elbow.</p><p> </p><p>Foggy tries not to care, that skip doesn’t make life worth living. Except that it does.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He watches his lips when he talks, because that’s allowed. When he talks, and when he smiles, he can watch them move in shapes that would fit his like long-lost puzzle pieces.</p><p> </p><p>And so what if he’d rather spend every waking moment rotating around Matt like a lost moon? So what if he finds himself wondering what it would feel like to have those grubby little mitts explore his face?</p><p> </p><p>He may have even dreamed of kissing him, just the once. Or twice. But that doesn’t mean anything, right? Right?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Foggy is afraid, actual urine in his trousers afraid, but Foggy doesn’t care. Foggy would follow Matt to the moon.</p><p> </p><p>He draws their union on a napkin and struggles not to doodle in a heart. Matt jokes that it sounds like they are getting married and Foggy tells him it’s much much more than that.</p><p> </p><p>They splash whisky as they cheer and Foggy wonders how long he’ll be allowed to keep Matt all to himself.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Karen stumbles into their lives like an errant meteorite and Foggy can’t stop rubbing his eyes. She slips into their duo so quickly that Foggy thinks he blinked and missed it. One minute they were two and the next, they are three.</p><p> </p><p>Karen is strawberries and cream and fiery like that habanero pepper that Foggy once tried on a dare (she makes his eyes burn and his mouth water just as much).</p><p> </p><p>Karen changes Foggy’s center of gravity and Matt doesn’t seem to mind. So he rotates and twirls and sometimes he even makes her laugh. Foggy can’t help but check if Matt’s noticed that Karen’s laugh rains like blocks of gold.</p><p> </p><p>They even go on a date once. It’s forced and it’s mostly spicy food, an explosion, and a trip to the hospital, but it still counts. Foggy knows the buildings are not the only thing that fell that night.</p><p> </p><p>But Karen shrugs him off like an unwanted pair of shoes. They fit, sure, they even look good, but they are not quite her, you know?</p><p> </p><p>Plus Karen only has eyes for the blind man that won’t look her way.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>He thinks back to that napkin, the night he finds out the truth. How a few drops washed away their vows just as quickly as Matt collapsed out of his secret.</p><p> </p><p>Paper-thin. Their promises had been paper-thin.</p><p> </p><p>Matt is all stitched up and sleeping, but Foggy can’t seem to stop bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Foggy watches Matt and Karen fall like autumn leaves and he can’t help but be caught in the gust of wind. He calls her a Godess and she plays her hair like a song. Their voices whisper softer than a breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Foggy smiles because it’s beautiful, but the wind that strokes him is cold, so cold.</p><p> </p><p>He’s happy for them. He’s happy for them. He’s happy for them.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>That night, their night, he turns and it’s happened. He drinks an extra shot or two, maybe even three. It burns, it burns down his throat. It burns in his belly. The burn stays in his chest even after, when the rain has washed away the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Foggy walks away with a smile, because that’s what Foggy is, he is happiness and warm tummies full of soup. There are raindrops on his cheeks, not tears. Not tears.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They try to find a way forward but it’s like they forgot the way. They hide in old jokes just as often as they trip into used arguments.</p><p> </p><p>Foggy tries to pretend that Matt is still the same. But then Matt does something real, and Foggy remembers how the new Matt makes the whole world seem blind.</p><p> </p><p>And maybe Matt could see it all along. Foggy had just never been enough.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Marcy fits him like another life. There’s nothing soft about her, nothing hidden. Foggy shrugs into her honesty and tell himself it’ll fit just fine, like the expensive job and the new house. He packs himself into a cardboard box and seals it with a Nelson &amp; Murdock sign.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he misses who he used to be like an old friend. Sometimes he remembers Marcy is too good for him.</p><p> </p><p>Marcy doesn’t care, Marcy stays. She makes Foggy enough. She makes him just right.</p><p> </p><p>Marcy stays until Foggy crawls back into his own skin again.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It’s a napkin, just a stupid napkin. And the squiggle of names on it is just that, a squiggle. It fits them though, like life has had its turn and now that’s all they are, three squiggles on a paper napkin.</p><p> </p><p>It feels light in his hands and he tries not to tremble as he shows them. He wonders if hope always felt this light, like it would be so easy to blow it away.</p><p> </p><p>After, he hides the napkin in his pocket. He folds it neatly and he doesn’t know why. It’s just a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>Foggy tries not to smile when he stops to buy avocados on his way home.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Every time I read fics with Foggy and Matt they are so sweet, they made me crave those two together.</p><p>I hope I didn't offend anyone when I said that Foggy isn't gay. It's Foggy trying to deny his attraction to Matt, nothing more than that. The poor guy is smitten and in denial, so forgive him.</p><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>